Wireless access points (APs) transmit packets to client devices using one or more wireless communication protocols. Some of the wireless protocols employ beamforming techniques in order to improve the communication between the wireless access points and the client devices. In order to implement the beamforming techniques, the wireless access points implement “sounding” as a means to obtain information that can be used as input to the beamforming techniques. “Sounding” introduces overhead which may decrease the efficiency at which the wireless access points are able to transmit packets to the client devices.